El Híbrido más poderoso de Lugunica
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Durante la lucha contra el demonio Majin Buu las cosas se pusieron peligrosas, este logro absorber a Gohan y todo parece perdido, cuando estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida una fuerza misteriosa se apodera de el y lo transporta a un mundo totalmente desconocido.


**Ni Dragón Ball Z o Re Zero Kara Hajimeru son de mi autoría, solo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Sección de comentarios :**

 **Basarark Uzumaki : Hay kbron no me apresure o menos actualizo :v**

 **XD no te creas, gracias por apoyarme siempre.**

 **Vergil Sparda : Gracias por el consejo.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El arribo del híbrido**

 **Universo 7**

 **Año 774**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Una batalla feroz se estaba llevando acabo en este planeta desolado, los mares se agitaban con furia y la tierra se abría por tremenda expulsión de poder, en el cielo se podían ver fuertes ondas de choque que usaban dos individuos al colisionar sus golpes a alta velocidad, las nubes se desplazaban o se disipaban por cada golpe que conectaban, el ser rosa le conecta un tremendo golpe al chico, este es mandando a volar en contra de la superficie del planeta, destruyendo una montaña.

El demonio rosa va en su búsqueda, llegando a la zona de impacto, pero cuando comienza a buscar se sorprende pues este ya no estaba, entonces sonríe y comienza a mirar en dirección a una pila de rocas.

-Sabes que es inutil que ocultes tu ki o intentes esconderte Gohan – Dijo el demonio mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

-Maldición Buu sabe donde me encuentro gracias a que puede detectar el ki, su nivel de percepción es increíble – Pensó Gohan sudando mientras veía al majin acercarse lentamente.

Cuando lo sintió lo más cerca posible voltea y ve que ya no estaba, entonces le tocan el rostro y se queda paralizado, voltea lentamente y ve al ser rosa con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué estas viendo? – Pregunto Buu riendo sarcásticamente.

-Maldito – Dijo Gohan mientras le intentaba dar un puñetazo pero este fue esquivado y luego Buu lo toma del brazo.

-Ha…– Grita Buu lanzando a Gohan contra otra montaña, el saiyajin es mandado a volar colisionando con la montaña.

Buu sobrevuela y lugar , mientras comenzaba a cargar una técnica mortal que Gohan conocía muy bien, los dedos de Buu comenzaron a reunir energía y a generar bio electricidad.

-Ese maldito de Buu tiene una velocidad endemoniada, no pude ver su movimiento – Dijo Gohan incorporándose, de repente siente el ki de Buu acercándose a gran velocidad y logra ver un haz de luz en espiral dirigiéndose hacia el a toda velocidad.

-Maldicion aaah – Grito Gohan recibiendo de lleno la técnica, pues no pudo escapar, creando una pequeña explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver en buen estado a Gohan, pero este cayó de rodillas agotado, entonces Buu baja a tierra y se comienza a acercar lentamente.

-Esa fue la técnica de Piccolo, creo que se llama Makankosappo , no tiene un gran rango destructivo, pero sin embargo el poder de impacto es compensado gracias a su poder tan concentrado – Dijo Buu inclinándose para estar a la altura del saiyajin.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto Buu con una sonrisa confiada, Gohan no contestó y simplemente abre los ojos y le lanza un ki blast, el cual es esquivado por Buu.

-Jajajaja – Dijo Buu mientras lo tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a hacerlo crecer, enterrando el rostro del saiyajin en el suelo y comenzando a arrastrarlo, el chico gritaba de dolor, esto hacia reír más a Buu.

-Ahora tengo el poder más grande del universo, puedo matarte en cualquier momento – Dijo el ser rosa disfrutando la agonía del muchacho.

Por último estira su brazo y azota a Gohan contra el suelo, creando un terremoto que abre el suelo en donde quedó Gohan, luego el brazo de Buu vuelve a su forma original y este vuela hasta lo alto, luego comienza a generar una masa blanca que sale de su boca.

Gohan se recupera lentamente mientras quitaba una roca que estaba encima de él, entonces ve a un Buu mas pequeño que el original y de color blanco, el fantasma se lanza en contra del saiyajin, el cual esquivaba con dificultad al ser hecho de energía, luego le lanza cuatro ráfagas de ki blast, las cuales son esquivadas.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? – Se preguntó Gohan mientras esquivaba al fantasma.

 **Planeta Supremo**

Todos observaban la pelea con angustia, pues habían presenciado el aumento masivo de poder que Buu obtuvo al absorber a Gotenks y a Piccolo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo Kibito aterrado.

-Aunque le haya desbloqueado su poder oculto sigue siendo inferior a Majin Buu – Dijo el anciano kaioshin.

-Si, Buu es un tramposo, absorbió a los muchachos pues vio que no tenía escapatoria, creo que… - Goku no termino de decir su frase pues vio que una de las técnicas más letales de Gotenks había sido ejecutada, viendo que Gohan lo estaba esquivando.

-Cuidado Gohan, no lo vayas a tocar… - Dijo Goku a la esfera del anciano.

 **Tierra**

Gohan esquiva la ultima embestida del fantasma pero este persistía, así que este se lanza en contra del ser de ki, dándole un golpe al cuello como una vez lo hizo con los Cell jr. pero cuando lo corto el fantasma sonríe y comienza a generar una cantidad de energía gigantesca, envolviendo al saiyajin, el cual no pudo escapar, el fantasma explota junto a Gohan, creando una poderosa explosión que redujo todo a cenizas, cuando el humo se disipó el cuerpo de Gohan cayó al suelo quedando sin energías y gravemente lastimado.

Buu se acerca lentamente hacia la posición de Gohan, cuando estuvo frente a él lo toma del cuello y lo levanta hasta tenerlo a su altura, el Saiyajin luchaba por respirar, pero el agarre de Buu era demasiado fuerte, lentamente comenzó a perder las fuerzas y a sucumbir frente al agarre.

-Cucucu, ¿Eso fue todo?, que decepción, pensé que ibas a ser más fuerte, pero al final resultaste no ser más que una simple basura – Dijo Buu con una sonrisa.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

El anciano kaioshin le había regalado su vida a Gokú y este también recibió los pothara, cuando de repente ven que Buu estaba por matar a Gohan.

-Rápido muchacho vete ya – Grito alarmado Elder Kai.

-Si – Dijo Goku desapareciendo de la vista de todos, pues había realizado la teletransportación.

 **Planeta Tierra**

Buu había soltado a Gohan y ahora estaba por destruir la tierra junto con ellos.

-Jajajaja ahora los destruire junto con este miserable planeta, no habrá nada en este universo más que obscuridad – Dijo Buu mientras aumentaba el tamaño de la esfera de ki.

Gohan estaba aterrado, pues esa cantidad de ki tan gigantesca no se la podría devolver de formas ordinarias.

-Si no te puedo detener de ninguna forma al menos hare el último intento… Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan comenzó a expulsar una cantidad masiva de poder, el planeta entero comenzó a temblar por tremenda expulsión de poder, incluso Buu se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Qué intentas hacer sabandija? – Le pregunto Buu a Gohan, este no contestó y siguió aumentando más y más su poder se sentía en todo el universo.

-Te voy a destruir junto con el sistema solar Buu – Grito Gohan mientras reunía energía en sus manos y las comenzaba a ahuecar.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Buu algo nervioso.

-Kaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeee – Una esfera masiva de energía comenzó a generarse en las manos del Saiyajin, esto aterro a Buu, pues vio que no estaba concentrando la potencia para reducir el impacto al planeta.

-Si haces eso dos pueden jugar a ese juego… Ghaaaaaaa – Buu comenzó a aumentar más su poder y a hacer crecer el tamaño de su técnica, la cual ahora tenía el tamaño de la que le lanzó a Vegetto en su forma Súper Buu Gohan.

-Muere Buu… Haaaaa – Grito el Saiyajin resignado a morir junto a los demás en la explosión de la tierra, lanzando la mortal técnica que creo el maestro Roshi.

-El que morirá serás tú Gohan... Haaaaaa – Grito Buu lanzándole su bola mortal.

Ambas técnicas chocan creando una fuerte onda expansiva que amenaza con destruir la tierra por la simple colisión de energías.

Buu sonreía confiado, pues sabía que tenía mucha más energía que Gohan, así que lentamente aumentaba el poder de la técnica, mientras que Gohan daba todo de sí mismo.

-Maldición incluso con la potencia liberada un poco no soy capaz de detenerlo, si uso la potencia máxima voy destruir a miles de razas y formas de vida – Pensó Gohan deteniendo con mucha dificultad el avance de la bola mortal.

-Creo que ya es hora de que mueras Gohan Haaaa – Grito Buu aumentando de golpe la potencia de su energía, haciendo que el kamehameha retroceda a gran velocidad.

-Maldicion – Grito Gohan.

-Jajaja… -Reía Buu, pero en ese momento llega Goku con la teletransportacion y usa el kienzan, cortando por la mitad.

-Ahora Gohan – Grito Goku, este sin pedir explicaciones aumenta el poder del kamehameha y hace estallar la bola de Buu mientras el kamehameha continuaba su camino.

-Maldicion Haaaa – Grito Buu mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo era alcanzada por el Súper Kamehameha y era desintegrado por la técnica, está sale del sistema solar en menos de 10 segundos y se pierde en el vacío del espació, después de unos momentos una explosión se produce en un sistema solar lejano, destruyéndolo sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Tierra**

Cuando todo terminó Gohan cae al suelo sin energías, pues había usado una gran cantidad de ki para realizar ese kamehameha, Goku ve por donde se iba el kamehameha y sonríe pues vio que Buu había sido derrotado, entonces ambos se congelan y buscan por todas partes, pues sentían aún el ki de Buu en el ambiente.

-Ese maldito aguanto un kamehameha con esa potencia, de que está hecho – Grito Gohan nervioso buscando por todos lados.

Lentamente Buu comenzó a reconstruir su cuerpo desde una escala atómica, pues las partículas comentaron a juntarse y el humo se condensó regenerando totalmente su cuerpo.

-Jajaja vaya eso estuvo cerca, casi me matan – Dijo Buu con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esto hizo que Gokú se alarmara.

-Gohan ponte esto rápido – Dijo Goku dándole uno de los arcillos a su hijo, el cual no lo pudo atrapar a la primera, cosa que hizo temblar a Goku.

-Rápido búscalo y póntelo en la oreja derecha, cuando lo hagas te fusionaras conmigo – Dijo Goku mientras veía a su hijo.

-Escuche bien?, ¿Qué se van a fusionar? Jejeje no los dejaré – Dijo Buu lanzándose al ataqué, esto hizo que Gokú se pusiera nervioso.

-No Maldición… - Dijo transformándose en SSJ3 y teniendo un rápido enfrentamiento con Buu, claramente estaba en desventaja pues no podía verlo.

Gohan continuaba buscando el arcillo que se le cayó, no lo lograba encontrar, entonces Buu lo ve y le lanza una ráfaga de Ki, el arcillo sale volando junto con Gohan.

Cuando Buu estaba por matar a Goku este repentinamente se detiene y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, Goku lo ve confuso.

-No puede ser… - Dijo Buu disminuyendo su ki y convirtiéndose en Súper Buu Piccolo, esto saca una enorme sonrisa en Goku.

-Jajajaja ya veo, con que la fusión de los niños ya terminó, estamos de suerte en esta forma Gohan podría derrotarte – Esto hace sudar frío a Buu.

-Ya lo encontré papá, ¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan al ver que Buu no tenía el mismo ki que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundido el hijo mayor de los Son.

-Eres tu el estúpido – Dijo señalando a su parte inferior mientras sonreía confiado.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Goku confundido.

-Creo que olvidaron destruir mi parte inferior… Haaaa – Grito Buu mientras la masa de su cuerpo envolvía a Gohan.

-Nooo – Grito Gohan tratando de zafarse, pero fue inútil pues fue absorbido.

Todo se volvió negro.

 **Horas después**

Gohan estaba en una calma total, el había sido sacado del cuerpo de Buu junto a los demás, el demonio rosa cambio de aspecto y se transformó en Kid Buu, este lanza el ataqué con la intención de matarlos a todos, cuando la esfera estaba por tocar el planeta Gohan despierta.

Presenciando su final, pues la esfera toca el planeta y un brillo rosado lo ciega, parpadeando varias veces y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos esperando el final.

El tiempo comienza a distorsionarse a su alrededor y un humo negro lo envuelve, en ese momento una mano le toca el rostro, este siguió con los ojos cerrados pues no podía ver ni sentir nada.

La sombra que lo toco sonríe.

-Tu vivirás en mi mundo y te quedarás ahí, mi amado Gohan – Dijo está sombra con voz femenina mientras se metía dentro del cuerpo de Gohan y ambos desaparecían del universo 7.

Elder Kai presenció los últimos momentos de la tierra, pero no pudo sentir a Gohan desaparecer de la misma.

 **Multiverso desconocido**

 **Universo 512**

 **Planeta desconocido**

 **Reino de Lugunica**

Gohan aparece en medio de una enorme multitud de personas las cuales caminaban en todas direcciones, cuando escucha las voces abre los ojos y se queda paralizando.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese muchacho?

-¿Estará bien?

Fueron algunas de palabras que decían las personas mientras veían a ese extraño sujeto de traje Naranja azulado.

-Oye chico estas bien? – Gohan no responde pues continua en shock.

-Hey… - Le grito el hombre peli verde.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan saliendo de su trance.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el hombre irritado.

-Ah, si gracias por preocuparse – Dijo el Saiyajin mientras se lo veía con una sonrisa y una enorme gota de sudor.

-Como te llamas? Mi nombre es Kadomon Risch, este es mi puesto de frutas – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mucho gusto señor Kadomon mi nombre es Son Gohan – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa al estilo son.

-Con que Gohan,¿Eh?... Vaya ese nombre es algo peculiar – Dijo Kadomon en voz baja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas comprar algo? – Pregunto el hombre con una mirada de pocos amigos, el saiyajin al verlo molesto negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces fuera de aquí – Dijo el viejo furioso, Gohan asiente y se va caminando a paso rápido.

Cuando lo perdió de vista comenzó a inspeccionar su entorno, las construcciones eran antiguas, las personas y bestias que habitaban ese lugar parecían acostumbrados a todo eso, Gohan decide preguntarle a unas personas que venían caminando en su dirección.

-Hola que tal – Dijo Gohan cortésmente, pero era ignorado y las personas continuaron caminando.

-¿Qué le pasa a esos tipos? – Se pregunto el saiyajin con una gota de sudor.

Una chica de cabello dorado corría rápidamente entre los tejados escapando de alguien, Gohan continuó observando los diferentes lugares que encontraba intento comunicarse con la gente, pero esta no me ayudaba.

Estuvo caminando un rato más cuando ve que nadie lo ayuda se desvía por un callejón y sigue su camino, hasta que se topa con tres adolescentes con aspecto delictivo, estos reían maliciosamente mientras se acercaban al saiyajin, este los veía con cara extraña.

-Si no quieres salir lastimado es mejor que nos entres todas tus cosas – Dijo uno de los tipos mientras sostenía del cuello de su dogi a Gohan, este tenía el cabello plateado y un pearcing en la lengua.

-Ya veo, incluso en este lugar hay bandidos – Dijo Gohan con los ojos cerrados mientras se quitaba al muchacho de encima con sus propias manos apretando sus muñecas.

-Aaaaaah – Grito el delincuente de dolor por el tremendo agarre del Saiyajin.

-Suéltalo maldito – Dijo el más grande de los tres dándole golpes a Gohan, pero estos rebotaban en su cuerpo.

-Ustedes no debieron tener piedad de las personas a las que les robaron – Dijo este con una mirada fría mientras miraba al albino tratando inútilmente de safarse.

-Estos brazos no los tienes para esto – Dijo el híbrido mientras aplicaba más fuerza.

-Aaaaaah…[Crack]… - El sonido de algo rompiéndose se pudo escuchar en el lugar, los amigos del delincuente quedaron aterrados.

-Por favor no me mates, te juro que jamás volveré a robar – Dijo el albino llorando, pues Gohan le había quebrado las muñecas, estas palabras bastaron para que el Saiyajin lo soltara.

-De acuerdo, pero si te vuelvo a ver robando te voy a entregar a la policía – Dijo Gohan.

Cuando estaba por caminar se escucha una voz detrás de él, así que los cuatro voltean y ven que una chica rubia se acercaba a toda velocidad en su dirección.

-Cuidado, quítense del camino – Dijo la chica, esto hizo que Gohan de sorprendiera.

-Ayúdanos por favor, ese tipo nos quiere matar – Dijo el enano de los tres.

-Eh? – Dijo la chica deteniéndose y luego mirando a Gohan.

-De que hablan? , Yo los conozco a ustedes tres y se que ustedes son los que roban a la gente, si el chico se defendió fue por algo, así que hasta luego – Dijo está corriendo nuevamente y pasando por la pared que estaba a su derecha, luego saltando entre los muros a gran velocidad.

-Esa chica tiene una gran velocidad, también tiene una fuerza por encima de los humanos que me he encontrado – Dijo Gohan viendo por donde se fue la chica.

-Eres un estúpido – Dijo el más alto de los delincuentes mientras le intento conectar un golpe a la nuca de Gohan, pero este puso su mano derecha en la trayectoria del golpe mientras estaba de espaldas, deteniendo el golpe, esto aterro al muchacho, pues la distancia era muy corta como para que pudiera reaccionar.

Entonces Gohan gira su cuerpo hasta tener al hombre de frente, volviendo a mirarlos con esos ojos ónix llenos de furia.

-Les di una oportunidad para irse y no la aprovecharon, creo que es momento de…

-Alto ahí – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Así que todos voltean y ven a una hermosa chica de cabello blanco y ojos color lavanda, Gohan se pierde en esos ojos, sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Eh? Tu quien eres? Viniste a ayudarlo? – Dijo el enano viendo a la chica con enojó, pues los habían interrumpido.

-Eh? No, yo no lo conozco, ahora devuelvan lo que robaron – Dijo está recuperando su mirada seria, esto solo saco una cara de duda en los tres.

-¿De que hablas? – Dijo el albino ya un poco recuperado de su fractura.

-Eh? Ustedes no robaron mi insignia? – Pregunta está apurada de nuevo.

-No se de que rayos hablas – Dijeron los tres, Gohan sólo veía la escena con una enorme gota de sudor.

-Ya veo, parecen no estar mintiendo… bueno hasta luego – Dijo corriendo en su dirección y rebasándolos un poco, pero esta se vuelve a detener.

-Puede que no hayan robado mi insignia pero aún así no puedo ignorar esto – Dijo la chica mientras alzaba su mano derecha y generaba esferas de cristal que salieron despedidas en contra de los tres delincuentes derribándolos.

-"Ella no es como los demás, tiene más poder además de que no creo que sea humana" – Pensó el saiyajin mientras veía las orejas de esta.

-Eres una usuario de la magia? – Pregunto el matón más alto.

-Así es, ahora váyanse – Dijo está apuntándoles aun.

-Ja, crees que porque eres una usuario de la magia te tenemos miedo? Somos tres contra dos – Dijo el albino tomando valor, pues creía que atacando los tres juntos podrían vencer a Gohan, cuando el gato está por hablar Gohan se le adelanta.

Grave error… - Dijo Gohan desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes y apareciendo detrás de los matones, después de unos segundos el trio calló al suelo noqueados de un golpe certero a la nuca.

-Que? – Dijo la chica impactada por la monstruosa velocidad que demostró el saiyajin.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunto Pack saliendo de su escondite, Gohan voltea a verlos.

-¿Mmm?¿Que cosa? – Pregunta Gohan con una mirada serena, Pack lo analizo durante unos instantes y vio que no tenía malas intenciones.

-¿Cómo lo venciste así de rápido? – Pregunto está encarando al saiyajin, el cual ve su hermoso rostro y voltea la mirada.

-No se de que me habla jejeje – Dijo este apenado.

-Hmph da igual… Oh no… - Dijo está alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Gohan asustado.

-¿De casualidad tú no viste pasar a alguien por aquí con una insignia en mano? – Pregunto está apurada.

-¿Insignia? ¿Te refieres a un broche con el símbolo de una organización? – Pregunto Gohan pensativo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Es de este tamaño, tiene una gema en su centro – Dijo está invadiendo el espacio personal del saiyajin, cosa que hizo que te retrocediera.

-Ahora que lo dices… Si, una chica rubia venía apurada como si escapara de alguien – Dijo Gohan recordando lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

-Debe ser ella, sabes por donde se fue? – Preguntó está con los ojos brillosos.

-De hecho se a donde va jejeje – Dijo este rascándose la mejilla.

-Tu eres su cómplice? – Pregunto está poniéndose en guardia.

-No no, te equivocas, lo que pasa es que puedo sentir su energía y se a donde se dirige – Está declaración dejo impactados a ambos.

-Eres alguna especie de hombre sensor? – Pregunto Pack analizando preocupado al saiyajin.

-Algo así jejeje – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno gracias – Dijo la chica despidiéndose del saiyajin y se va caminando, dejando a Pack y a Gohan con una gota de sudor.

-Discúlpala, no es muy honesta con si misma jejeje – Dijo el gato blanco con una sonrisa, este comentario saco una sonrisa en el saiyajin, por lo que decide alcanzarla.

-Espera – Dijo Gohan alcanzándola.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la chica volteando su rostro.

-Te quería agradecer por ayudarme allá atrás – Estas palabras dejaron confundida a la chica, pues ella no había hecho casi nada.

-Pero si tu fuiste el que los dejó fuera de combate, ya me diste información sobre la chica, así que estamos a mano -Dijo está cruzándose de brazos.

-"Jejeje es muy orgullosa" – Pensó el saiyajin riendo nerviosamente.

-Permíteme ayudarte a encontrarla – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa – La chica no se creía la bondad que el chico irradiaba.

-Pero no me debes nada, no tienes porque ayudarme – Dijo está sorprendida y algo apenada.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo te quiero ayudar, mi padre siempre decía "Siempre debes ayudar a una persona que esté en problemas" , asi que lo haré porque deseo hacerlo – Le dice Gohan con una sonrisa al estilo son.

La chica lo piensa durante unos instantes insegura y luego niega con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo con qué pagártelo – Dijo algo tímida.

-Podrías aceptar su ayuda, no siento nada de malicia en el – Dijo Pack con una sonrisa.

-Pero en serio no tengo nada con que agradecértelo – Dijo la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa del saiyajin.

-No importa, lo haré porque quiero ayudarte – Dijo este mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

-Bien – Dijo la chica comenzando a caminar, Gohan la sigue.

Así comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la capital de Lugunica, conforme se adentraban más en la ciudad Gohan sentía más maldad en los ki de las personas, sentía que el ki de la chica que buscaban estaba alejándose rápidamente.

-Sabes en serio a donde vamos? – Pregunto la albina algo insegura por los lugares en los que estaban.

-Completamente seguro, ella está más adelante, se aleja rápidamente, pero no se preocupen al parecer no saldrá de la ciudad – Dijo Gohan confiado.

-Como estas tan seguro, este… - Gohan la ve extrañando.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo no nos presentamos – Dijo el gato albino.

-Gohan, mi nombre es Son Gohan es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que chico, mi nombre es Pack es un gusto – Dijo lanzándose contra el saiyajin y le toca la mano con su patita.

La chica ve la escena extrañada, pues Gohan no se veía sorprendido.

-Es muy raro que alguien toque a un espíritu con tanta naturalidad… ¿De donde vienes? - Dijo está sorprendida

-De la montaña Paoz – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿De donde? – Pregunto extrañada.

-De la montaña Paoz, está cerca de la capital del Este – Dijo Gohan mirando las reacciones de la chica.

-Pero Lugunica es el lugar más alejado al este del mapa continental, después de eso no hay nada – Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?¿Estas bromeando cierto? – Pregunto Gohan nervioso.

-"Esto debe ser una broma" – Pensó el saiyajin comenzando a escanear las energías de todo el Súper continente, no logrando encontrar ningún ki familiar.

-¿Estas de broma verdad? – Pregunto Gohan en shock.

-¿Mmm? ¿Gohan…? – Quiso preguntar la chica, pero Gohan se le adelantó.

-Rápido señorita digame en que planeta me encuentro – Dijo este nervioso.

-¿Planeta? ¿De que hablas? Estamos en Lugunica – Estas palabras aumentaron el shock en Gohan, este se alarma más.

-¿Gohan, estas bien? – Pregunto Pack.

-Si, pero creo que no estoy en mi p… - Gohan no termino su frase pues sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y vio como el tiempo se detenía.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Gohan al ver que una neblina negra aparecía de la nada y lo envolvía, entonces siente un ki maligno desde dentro suyo, alarmándose pues pensó que le ocurriría lo mismo que a Vegeta.

-No se lo que seas pero no me poseerás Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan comienza a expulsar su ki para intentar expulsar lo que sea que estuviera dentro de él.

Lográndolo pues la energía comenzó a disminuir y el tiempo volvió al flujo normal, Pack y la chica fueron mandados a volar algunos metros en retroceso por la tremenda expulsión de poder.

(Satella no podrá controlar a Gohan ni impedir que este hablé de sus orígenes)

-¿Qué rayos? - Pregunto Pack estabilizándose mientras la corriente de aire iba en descenso.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto la chica levantándose del suelo y acercándose al saiyajin con algo de temor.

-¿Están bien? - Pregunto Gohan al ver lo que provocó.

-Si, pero que fue eso? – Pregunto Pack.

-A eso, sólo fue mi poder – Dijo Gohan rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Y porque lo activaste? – Pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-Porque algo me quería controlar – Dijo Gohan a secas.

-¿Algo te quería controlar?¿Que exactamente? – Pregunto Pack con mirada seria.

-No lo sé exactamente, sólo lo expulse de mi cuerpo – Dijo Gohan recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

-Ya veo… - Dijo la chica.

-Por cierto, ya saben mi nombre y yo el de tu gato, pero el tuyo no… ¿Podrías decírmelo? – Pregunto el saiyajin con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Eh?¿Mi nombre? – Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del híbrido.

-Puedes llamarme… Satella, no tengo apellido, sólo Satella – Dijo está apartando la mirada, está reacción no pasó desapercibida por Gohan, el cual se pudo serio.

-Veo que estás mintiendo – Dijo el saiyajin haciendo que Pack y Satella lo miren sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? No, yo te digo la verdad, en verdad me llamó Satella – Dijo está nerviosa.

-Aaaah no eres honesta, justo como Pack dijo – Dijo Gohan suspirando, esta ve con una mirada furiosa al gato, el cual silbaba mientras veía a otra parte.

-¿Por qué dices que miento? – Pregunto Satella.

-Lo veo en tu mirada, te duele ese nombre, se que no es tu verdadero nombre – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-"¿Quién es este tipo?" – Pensó Pack seriamente.

-Pero soy una mitad elfo – Dijo Satella viendo al suelo.

-¿Mmm?¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Eres bonita, alegre y muy justa, eso no tiene porque cambiar mi forma de pensar – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa al estilo son, las mejillas de la chica se tornan carmesí.

-Ya veo… - Está sonríe.

-Emilia, mi nombre es Emilia – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Gohan, este se sonroja y mira a otro lado.

-Ya veo jejeje, Emilia es un nombre hermoso – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La chica comenzó a sonrojarse por las palabras que le dijo Gohan, así que ocurrió algo inesperado, la chica se agachó dándole la espalda al chico, cosa que le saco una gota de sudor.

-Emilia-san estas bien? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

Pack se altera un poco y va a toda velocidad contra Gohan, dándole un golpe con su patita en el rostro, el Saiyajin parpadea varias veces y luego voltea a ver al gato blanco.

-¿Y eso porque fue? – Pregunto Gohan mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Fue porque los sentimientos de felicidad que me transmiten son muy altos – Dijo el gato feliz, entonces Gohan lo comprendió.

-Ya veo, así que ustedes tienen un vínculo – Dijo Gohan, esto sorprendió a Emilia así que se levanta.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste? – Pregunto la chica.

-Porque Pack dijo que sentía muchas emociones juntas y tu te inclinaste, eso solo me dice que el es el reflejó de tus emociones – Dijo Gohan.

Tales palabras impresionaron a Pack, pues con tan solo poco tiempo el chico había descifrado el contrato con un espíritu.

-Eso es increíble, descifraste el pacto espiritual Gohan – Dijo Pack.

-Jejeje no fue nada, bueno creo que… [Gohan se tensa]… debemos movernos – Dijo el saiyajin seriamente.

-Si – Dijo Emilia sin rechistar.

Gohan se había puesto nervioso, pues sintió una presencia repulsiva acercándose al ki de la chica rubia, así que ambos fueron corriendo hacia la parte más recóndita de la ciudad, no sin antes llamar la atención de un pelirrojo que se encontraba en su día libre.

 **Varios minutos después**

Ambos habían llegado hasta una construcción de dos pisos, la gente de ese lugar tenía una aura deprimente, pues vivían en la extrema pobreza, Gohan entendía su situación, pues sabía que no era fácil sobrevivir sin la ayuda de alguien.

-Bueno creo que es hora de entrar por mi insignia – Dijo Emilia decidída, cuando de repente Gohan siente un instinto asesino dentro del local.

-¡Emilia-san espere por favor! – Dijo Gohan, la chica se para en seco, pues no sabía que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Emilia.

-Yo recuperaré su insignia – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Pero no es necesario, ya me ayudaste con decirme donde era, yo…

-No se preocupe, cuando yo hago algo no me gusta acabar hasta que he hecho el trabajo bien – Dijo Gohan, la peli platino lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego asiente mientras le daba una sonrisa al híbrido.

-De acuerdo vuelvo en unos minutos – Dijo el saiyajin mientras entraba en el establecimiento.

Cuando Gohan entra lo primero que ve son un par de ojos color ámbar y una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a él por la derecha, así que con un movimiento rápido detiene la hoja que lo intento cortar, luego ve en esa dirección y ve a la chica de antes junto a otras dos personas, uno era un hombre de 2 metros extremadamente musculoso y la otra era una mujer de entre sus 20's, las miradas ónix y purpura se cruzan y Gohan se pone serio.

-Ya veo… El instinto asesino te pertenece a ti – Dijo el saiyajin viendo a la pelinegra, está analiza al muchacho y luego sonríe, la rubia y en anciano observan a la mujer.

-Ara Ara no se de lo que me habla joven – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa seductora, el anciano por alguna razón comenzó a desconfiar de ella desde que entró por su puerta.

-Sentí un instinto asesino cuando me acerqué a esta área – Dijo Gohan viendo con mirada seria a la chica, está continúa sonriéndole y luego se levanta lentamente.

-Ya veo… Así que me descubriste, pues entonces morirás aquí junto a ellos – Dijo la pelinegra lanzándose al ataqué en contra de la rubia, pero el gigante reacciona a tiempo y le impide el paso dándole un golpe con su mazo, está lo esquiva y da un salto atrás.

-Felt huye de aquí, chico no intervengas esta desgraciada intento matar a Felt, no se lo perdonaré - Dijo el anciano, la chica puso mirada seria y luego negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo anciano, pero si algo ocurre voy a i

-No, no te abandonaré viejo ROM – Dijo la chica poniéndose en posición de pelea, Gohan ve a la pelinegra y comienza a enfadarse.

-¿Por qué haces esto Elsa? – Dijo Felt enojada.

-Yo no quería que esto resultará así, pero ese chico me descubrió de alguna manera, no debo dejar testigos – Dijo la asesina mientras corría en dirección del gigante preparando un cuchillo.

El gigante espera su ataqué y cuando estaba por conectar un tajo este bloquea el ataque con su enorme mazo, luego le sonríe a la chica.

-Ni creas que me vencerás – Dijo ROM mientras le daba una patada y daba un golpe con su mazo, Elsa sonríe y pasa por un lado del golpe y cuando estaba por cortar el vientre del anciano este responde bloqueando de nuevo su ataque usando su mazo.

-Esto es divertido, bailemos – Dijo Elsa confiada.

-¿Ah si? Pues entonces le daré un baile que jamás olvidará – Dijo el anciano comenzando una andada de ataques en contra de la bella asesina.

Esta respondía todos y cada uno de sus ataques esquivándolos o simplemente usando su cuchillo para desviar el garrote, Gohan se sorprendió por la tremenda fuerza de Elsa.

-Deja de moverte maldita sea – Dijo Rom desesperado al no poder acertar ningún ataque en contra de Elsa, está seguía con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Esto fue divertido – Dijo la asesina fríamente mientras se movía más rápido que Rom y pasa por debajo de él.

-Viejo Rom – Lloro Felt al presenciar lo que estaba por ocurrir, la asesina iba a matar a Rom con un corte a la garganta.

-Adiós – Dijo Elsa sonriendo diabólicamente, Rom no había podido ni reaccionar a su ataque.

Gohan no lo soporto más y se desplaza más rápido que el sonido y toma de la muñeca a Elsa, está paro en seco y luego vio al saiyajin, no advirtió cuando el se movió.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Elsa intentando safarse del agarre, pero no podía, era como si la mano del saiyajin fueran un grillete irrompible, esto la puso nerviosa.

-Suéltame – Grito Elsa poniendo más fuerza para safarse, lo cual logra y da un paso atrás.

-Vete y no vuelvas a molestar a estas personas, o si no… - El saiyajin libera una parte de su poder base, el local de Rom comenzó a temblar mientras una ráfaga de viento era expulsada en dirección contraria de Gohan.

-Pero que poder tan abrumador, esta al nivel de un caballero del reino – Dijo Rom reconociendo el nivel de Gohan.

-¿Hum?¿Asi que un tipo con el nivel de un caballero…? Esto será emocionante – Dijo la asesina, esto saco una sonrisa en el saiyajin.

-¿Estas segura de ello? – Pregunto Gohan tranquilo mientras observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Elsa.

-Si… Entretenme por favor – Dijo Elsa lanzándose al ataqué desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes, ni Rom ni Felt podían saber dónde estaba, ella estaba segura que con esa velocidad podría matar a Gohan, grave error…

-Muere – Dijo Elsa lanzándole un tajo descendente a Gohan a velocidad supersónica, este sin moverse simplemente estira su brazo en dirección de Elsa, destrozando la cuchilla, pues esta rebotó en la piel del saiyajin.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Elsa mientras retrocedía y miraba al saiyajin, este continuaba con mirada seria, luego este sonríe.

-Parece que te quedaste sin cuchillas – Dijo Gohan comenzando a confiarse.

-Esto es interesante, diviérteme más – Dijo Elsa volviendo a desaparecer en un estallido sónico, está vez aumentando mucho más su velocidad.

-¿Crees que podrías lograr algo sin tus cuchillas? – Dijo Gohan siguiendo a Elsa con la mirada, esta noto que estaba siendo observada por el saiyajin, así que aumenta su velocidad al máximo y comienza a dejar borrones por donde pasaba, ella pensó que así Gohan no podria verla.

-Incluso si mis colmillos son destruidos usare mis garras, si mis garras son destruidas, usaré mis huesos, si mis huesos son destruidos, entonces usare mi vida – Dijo Elsa comenzando una anda de ataques en contra del saiyajin, este simplemente continuó en su misma posición y endureció su cuerpo con ki para que Elsa no pudiera hacerle dañs, se podía escuchar el sonido del metal chocando contra un objeto con una dureza extraordinaria, la asesina no podía creerlo, el chico al cual quería matar no estaba ni siquiera esforzándose para detener sus ataques, así que furiosa da una última embestida con la intención de tomar su vida.

El saiyajin se pone en posición de pelea y comienza a brotar de su cuerpo una cantidad de energía extraordinaria, el lugar volvio a temblar y los presentes vieron como un aura blanca aparecía sobre el cuerpo del saiyajin, rodeándolo y aumentando la presión sobre ellos.

 **Exterior**

El poder de Gohan comenzó a hacer temblar toda la zona, los residentes de esa precario lugar comenzaron a retroceder por el increíble temblor que se podía sentir desde el local de Rom.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? – Dijo Pack alarmado, podía sentir como la energía de Gohan iba en aumento.

-Ya vasta, voy a entrar… Pack! - Dijo Emilia preocupada por Gohan.

-Si – Dijo el espíritu de la chica colocándose en el hombro de esta y ambos entran en el local, Reinhard vio la escena frente a él y luego siente ese monstruoso poder mágico, este sonríe.

-Esto será interesante – Dijo Reinhard acercándose hasta el local de Rom.

 **Dentro del local (Segundos antes)**

El aura de Gohan vuelve a descender y el lugar vuelve a la calma, Elsa miraba estupefacta al saiyajin, estaba claro que era un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo por el estilo de pelea queutilizo, después una sonrisa adorna sus labios y se pone en posición de combate.

-Cazadora de entrañas… "Elsa Greinhert" – Dijo la pelinegra mirando con una enorme sonrisa al saiyajin, estaba consiente de la diferencia de poder entre ambos, pero no abandonaría una pelea, ella lucharía hasta el final.

-Guerrero que acabará con el mal… Son Gohan – Dijo el pelinegro manteniendo su postura de pelea, los segundos pasaron y después de que Felt pestañeara ambos contendientes se lanzan al ataqué.

Dos figuras negras que se movían a alta velocidad comenzaron a destruir el local de Rom, el sonido de metal contra metal se escuchaba en el ambiente, Felt. Y Rom trataron de seguir la pelea con la mirada, pero ambos eran endemoniadamente rápidos.

-Toma esto – Dijo Gohan dándole un poderoso derecho en el estómago que la manda a volar contra el muro más cercano, Elsa escupe sangré al recibir este impacto tan fuerte.

La asesina se levanta y vomita sangre, una sonrisa vuelve a adornar su rostro, en verdad estaba disfrutando esta pelea, así que se vuelve a lanzar al ataqué y Gohan la imita, una segunda andada de golpes por parte de la cazadora era interceptada y neutralizada por el saiyajin, el cual usando sus manos le destruía todos sus cuchillos

Ambos retroceden y se miran, Elsa estaba notoriamente cansada, mientras que Gohan continuaba serio observándola como si nada ocurriera.

-Nunca pensé que existieran luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo con esa velocidad y esa fuerza física – Dijo Elsa viendo al saiyajin con una enorme sonrisa.

-Se nota que te estás divirtiendo – Dijo Gohan a la pelinegra, está solo aumenta su diabólica sonrisa, pues el híbrido le estaba dando una pelea tan emocionante que nunca había tenido.

-Creo que es hora de terminar con esto Elsa – Dijo el saiyajin lanzándose al ataqué nuevamente, Elsa lo imita y los sonidos de metal vs metal vuelven a escucharse.

-Gohan – Dijo Emilia entrenando al local de Rom, los presentes voltean a verla y una sonrisa se pinta en la labios de Elsa, Gohan se descuida unos segundos al ver que Emilia había entrado, esto fue aprovechado por Elsa y le dio un tajo en el pecho a Gohan.

-Gaaaah – Grito Gohan de dolor al sentir como la afilada hoja del cuchillo de Elsa cortaba su carne, la sangre comenzó a brotar y todos los presentes se alarmaron al ver herido al saiyajin, Elsa no perdió tiempo y fue a atacar a Emilia.

-Maldición – Dijo Gohan recuperándose y desapareciendo en un estallido sónico, Elsa estaba por llegar al sitio donde está Emilia, cuando de repente se para en seco y comienza a vomitar sangre, lentamente baja la mirada y ve el puño de Gohan clavado en la boca de su estómago.

-Ghaaa – Gohan aplica más fuerza en golpe y la manda a volar contra otro muro, destruyéndolo y haciendo que Elsa continúe el avance.

El híbrido sale por el agujero del muro y comienza a perseguir a Elsa, esta continuaba retrocediendo cuando intento recomponerse el saiyajin aparece delante de ella y le da una patada ascendente a la barbilla, mandándola a volar, Gohan desaparece nuevamente y vuelve a aparecer frente a la chica, dándole un hachazo doble al rostro, la cazadora de tripas comienza a descender a gran velocidad contra el edificio de Rom, abriendo un agujero en el techo y destrozando el suelo, incrustando a Elsa en el mismo, el saiyajin baja a tierra y comienza a caminar en contra de Elsa, este lo veía con furia en sus ojos.

-Estas a punto de morir, es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a intentar algo en contra de estas personas, si lo haces… Te mataré – Dijo Gohan fríamente.

-Tsch – Dijo Elsa levantándose lentamente del suelo, sus piernas le fallan y vuelve a caer al suelo, esos dos últimos golpes la dañaron severamente.

-Vamos vete ahora – Dijo Gohan comenzando a impacientarse, Elsa vio como el aura blanca estaba por manfisterarse.

-Son Gohan eres realmente interesante – Dijo Elsa levantándose y encarando al saiyajin.

-Tu sed de sangre es enorme, te mataría en este momento, pero no es mi deber acabar con tu vida, me enseñaron a valorar toda vida existente, que está derrota te sirva de lección y reflexiones sobre tus acciones – Dijo Gohan mientras Elsa lo miraba con intenciones asesinas.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos cortarte tu estómago – Dijo Elsa desapareciendo de la vista de todos, menos del saiyajin, pues vio por donde había escapado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí dentro Emilia, Pack? – Pregunto Gohan volviendo a su típica personalidad, la chica sale de su estupefacción y encara al saiyajin.

-Te estabas tardando mucho, además que sentimos los temblores – Dijo Pack volando desde el brazo de Emilia y acercándose al herido saiyajin.

-Ya veo, perdón por preocuparlos – Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza, el dolor de su pecho volvió e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Gohan estas bien? – Pregunto Emilia acercándose al saiyajin y comenzando a curarlo.

-Gracias – Dijo Gohan luego de que sus heridas sanaran.

-Vaya ese poder que tienes es increíble – Dijo Reinhard dándole una sonrisa al saiyajin.

-No, ni tanto jejeje – Dijo Gohan tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es Reinhard Van Astrea, es un placer Gohan-kun – Dijo Reinhard dándole la mano.

-El placer es mío Reinhard-san – Dijo Gohan estrechando su mano.

-El…el…el… ¿El espadachín invencible? – Dijo Felt retrocediendo.

-¿Qué hace aquí el caballero más poderoso del reino en un lugar tan sombrío como este? – Pregunto Rom nervioso, pues tal vez venían a arrestarlos.

-No se preocupen, no vengo a arrestarlos, lamentablemente no estoy en servicio ahora jejeje – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es mi día libre, sólo me interesó la búsqueda de la señorita – Dijo Reinhard con respeto hacia la peli platino, esto llamo la atención del saiyajin, pues ahora pensaba que Emilia era de la nobleza.

-Y además me interesó el poder de este chico – Dijo señalando a Gohan.

-Dime Gohan-kun ¿No te gustaría formar parte del equipo de caballeros del reino? – Preguntó Reinhard ofreciéndole un puesto a Gohan, esto sorprendió al saiyajin y luego sonríe.

-Gracias por la oferta Reinhard-san, pero debo ocuparme de unos asuntos personales – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… es una lástima – Dijo Reinhard sonriéndole.

*Reproducir Ending Re Zero 1*

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que le regreses lo que tomaste, ¿No Felt? – Dijo Gohan mirando en dirección de la chica rubia, esta se puso nerviosa al ver varios pares de ojos observándola, Gohan le giño el ojo.

-Creo que deberías regresar lo que tomaste – Dijo Rom a la chica, está lo mira y luego traga saliva y comienza a acercarse al trio.

-Toma, no debí tomarlo… Lo siento – Dijo Felt bajando la cabeza.

-Gracias – Dijo Emilia feliz al recuperar su insignia, Gohan sonrió al ver la escena, luego voltea a ver a Reinhard, su cara era una historia diferente.

-Como es posible esto… - Reinhard toma del brazo a Felt y lo estira.

-Suéltame, me lastimas – Dijo Felt intentando zafarse del agarre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Felt

-¿Apellido?¿Cuantos años tienes? – Pregunto el caballero sudando frío.

-Suéltame, no tengo apellido, soy huérfana y tengo creo que 15 años – Dijo Felt intentando zafarse, Rom toma del hombro a Reinhard y este voltea, el anciano estaba molesto.

-Ya escuchaste a Felt, suéltala – Dijo Rom enfadado.

-Lo siento señor, pero esto es un delito grave que no puedo permitirme el derecho de ignorar, me llevaré a Felt – Dijo Reinhard sin cambiar su semblante.

-No te dejaré llevárte… - Rom cae al piso cuando Reinhard puso su mano sobre su pecho, esto alarmo a la rubia.

-Viejo Rom… Maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto Felt, está busca con la mirada a Gohan y le implora que la ayude.

-Se rehusó a cooperar, mi deber es… Gahaaa – Reinhard escupe saliva al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago, esto hace que suelte a Felt, está corre y se pone detrás de Gohan.

-Lo que le hiciste a Rom-san no era necesario – Dijo Gohan seriamente mientras veía como Reinhard se recuperaba.

-Me esperaba que intervinieras, pero nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza, ni siquiera sentí tu movimiento – Dijo Reinhard viendo con mirada seria a Gohan.

-Creo que Felt ya pagó sus delitos al haber regresado la insignia, ya no es necesario que la lleves a prisión – Dijo Gohan.

-Tu no lo entiendes Gohan-kun, la insignia de Emilia-sama reacciono a ella – Dijo Reinhard intentando hacer entrar en razón a Gohan.

-Pero… Eso es imposible, sólo hay cuatro candidatas – Dijo Pack saliendo de su escondite y entrando la conversación.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero al ver lo que ocurrió hoy no me queda duda, Gohan-kun ella es una candidata al reino de Lugunica, ella debe ir al castillo – Dijo Reinhard tratando de convencerlo, el saiyajin voltea a ver a Felt y está niega con la cabeza.

-Ella no quiere, yo respeto su decisión – Dijo Gohan poniéndose en posición de pelea, Reinhard suspiró al ver que su amigo no aceptaría su propuesta.

-Veo que quieres pelear, pero no me vencerás tan fácil como lo hiciste con la asesina – Dijo Reinhard sonriéndole, Gohan sonríe.

-Yo no use nada de poder con ella… Ghaaaa – Gohan comienza a elevar su poder y un aura blanca se hace presente.

-Veo que eres un oponente peligroso, entonces… Yo Reinhard Van Astrea luchará con todo lo que tiene – Reinhard toma una espada que estaba tirada en el suelo y comienza a reunir una cantidad masiva de mana, esto alarmo a Pack.

-Gohan ten cuidado, está reuniendo una cantidad masiva de mana, este ataque será devastador – Dijo el gato albino.

-No te preocupes Pack, podré salir de esta – Dijo Gohan viendo al caballero, este comenzó a aumentar su poder de manera desmesurada, todo el maná de la atmósfera era dirigido a Reinhard, el cual sabia que su oponente era poderoso, pero quería ver hasta donde, Reinhard supera el nivel de poder que Gohan había expulsado.

-Toma esto Gohan-kun, prueba la esgrima de la familia Van Astrea – El pelirrojo dan un tajo descendente y un rayo de luz es dirigido a Gohan, el cual no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Gohan – Dijeron ambas chicas al ver como el pelinegro era envuelto en el rayo de luz, está onda salió disparada hacia el cielo, iluminando Lugunica.

Después de unos segundos el rayo de luz desapareció y no hubo rastro del saiyajin, Reinhard sabía que había usado demasiado poder, pero ahora ya no es interferirían en su deber, luego voltea a ver a Felt y le sonríe.

-Bueno ahora que todo terminó debo lle… Gahaaa – Reinhard escupe sangre y es mandado a volar de una patada, Reinhard sale disparado fuera de la ciudad a velocidad Hipersónica, no podía ni reaccionar por la fuerza de ese ataque tan poderoso.

-Teryaaa – Grito Gohan apareciendo arriba de el y dándole una patada en la espalda que lo manda a volar contra el suelo, creando una poderosa explosión que destruyó todo en un rango de 50 metros.

-Ggggrrr – Reinhard se reincorpora lentamente y ve al saiyajin parado frente a él, luego le sonríe.

-Parece que he perdido – Dijo Reinhard al híbrido, este sonríe y le da la mano.

-Bueno, al parecer no dejarás que me lleve a Felt y ella tampoco quiere venir conmigo, por lo cual tu tendrás que convertirte en su caballero y protegerla – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole al saiyajin.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Gohan sorprendido.

-Se nota a leguas que no eres de por aquí, además tú canal mágico es inexistente, por lo cual no puedes usar magia, aún así tienes una fuerza y un poder increíbles, soportaste mi ataque con la potencia para acabar con el reino entero y aún así saliste sin un rasguño – Dijo Reinhard.

-Ya veo, con que aquí le llaman magia a esa energía extraña que sentí – Dijo Gohan.

-¿De donde vienes? – Pregunto el caballero.

-De la tie… - Gohan no termino de decir su frase, pues volvió a sentir ese extraño presentimiento, luego voltea y ve como el tiempo comenzaba a hacerse más lento, la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse y todo se volvió gris, el humo morado comenzó a envolverlo y unas manos le acariciaron el rostro, el saiyajin sudo frío, pues pensó que lo había expulsado.

-¿Qué demonios eres? – Pregunto Gohan intentado buscar el ki maligno, pero por alguna razón no podía sentirlo, entonces escucha un risa.

-Tu me perteneces, no debes contarle sobre ti a nadie, si lo haces… - Las manos se metieron dentro de su pecho y comenzaron a acariciarle el corazón.

-Morirás – Se escucho la voz siniestra, Gohan quedó congelado y luego trago saliva, el tiempo volvió a su curso normal y las manos desaparecieron.

-¿Gohan-kun?¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Reinhard al ver que Gohan sudaba balas y buscaba por todos lados algo invisible.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Gohan al ver como Reinhard se acercó más y lo veía a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que yo debería saber, has estado parado así como 10 minutos – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ah. No es nada – Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Reinhard al ver el comportamiento sospechoso de Gohan, el no diría nada pero había sentido una presencia maligna en le cuerpo de Gohan.

-¿Y a que te referías sobre convertirme en el caballero de Felt? – Pregunto Gohan curioso.

-Como escuchaste, ya que no me dejaran acercarme entonces lo harás tu, parece que te tiene confianza – Dijo Reinhard sonriéndole.

-¿Tu crees? Esa niña es muy insegura de si misma – Dijo Reinhard.

-Si, lo noté, ella no debería estar sola… De acuerdo, hare algo al respecto – Dijo Gohan dándole la mano nuevamente al caballero.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos volver, ya es tarde, Emilia-sama y Felt-sama deben estar preocupadas por ti – Dijo Reinhard, el saiyajin asiente.

-De acuerdo Reinhard sujétate – El espadachín asiente y toma la mano de Gohan con fuerza, ambos se elevan en el cielo y vuelan a toda velocidad en dirección del reino, llegando instantáneamente al local destruido de Rom, donde las chicas los esperaban, Felt al ver a Reinhard se asusta y retrocede.

-Vaya Gohan-kun, no esperaba que supieras volar, en verdad eres una caja de sorpresas, serás un excelente caballero – Dijo el pelirrojo al pelinegro.

-¿Eh?¿De que hablan ustedes dos? – Pregunto Felt.

-Que yo protegeré a Emilia y a Felt de cualquier cosa que las amenace – Dijo Gohan sonriéndoles, ambas se sonrojan.

-Oye pero yo nunca acepte para ser candidata al reino – Dijo Felt protestando, Gohan retrocedió al ver como la loli se acercaba.

-Considéralo Felt, así podrás salir de esta vida y serás rica – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa pícara mientras le susurraba al oído de Felt, la chica al escuchar la palabra rica le brillaron los ojos y luego miró a Gohan.

-De acuerdo, pero el viejo Rom se viene con nosotros – Dijo Felt sonriéndole a Gohan.

 **Universo 7**

La batalla había terminado, Buu había sido derrotado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero solo había un detalle, algo que no tenían previsto, todos pensaron que Gohan había muerto junto a Píccolo y los niños en la explosión de la tierra, pero no lo revivió Porunga, el Supremo Kaiosama estuvo investigando durante bastante tiempo el paradero de Gohan sin éxito, así que después de que hubieran eliminado a Buu aún quedaba el tercer deseo, pues Kibitoshin había ido a restaurar la energía de Gokú.

N **amek**

" **Vamos, ¿Qué no piensan pedir su último deseo? Si asi pueden pedirlo en otra ocasión –** Dijo el dragón impaciente, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el mundo mortal.

-Espera Porunga, el Supremo Kaiosama tiene algo que preguntarte – Dijo Dende al dragón namekiano, esté busca al mencionado y el anciano se acerca a Dende.

-Porunga, hace unos minutos un muchacho llamado Gohan murió en la explosión de la tierra, pero no lo reviviste, ¿Sabes donde está? – Pregunto Elder Kai nervioso, el dragón no hablo durante unos instantes y luego bajó la cabeza.

" **El saiyajin llamado Gohan no se encuentra en este multiverso, el fue convocado a otro Multiverso por una entidad desconocida, desconozco toda la información sobre dicho lugar, pero el tiempo avanza mucho más rápido en ese lugar"**

-Ya veo, con que otro Multiverso… Y dime, ¿Puedes traerlo? – Preguntó Gokú mientras se acercaba a dónde estaban Dende y Elder Kai.

-Goku-san – Dijo Dende viendo al patriarca de los Son.

" **Lo intentare… Ghraaaaaaa" –** El dragón pega un poderoso rugido mientras sus ojos se iluminaron, todos quedaron a la espera de sus palabras.

" **No puedo, el esta vinculado junto a la extraña presencia que lo llevó a ese lugar, es como si estuvieran fusionados, no me permite traerlo, incluso si lo hiciera se lo llevaría inmediatamente" -** Dijo Porunga.

-Ya veo… Bueno no creo que pueda volver por nuestro medio, deberá encontrar una forma de volver – Dijo Gokú triste.

-Goku-san – Dijo Dende triste al ver al padre de su amigo en ese estado.

 **Universo 512**

 **Con Gohan**

Todo estaba decidido, sólo faltaba encontrar a un patrocinador para la campaña de Felt, esto era uno de los mayores problemas, Emilia estaba un tanto incómoda por la decisión de Gohan sobre ayudar a Felt a conseguir el puesto en el Reino.

-Emilia,¿Tu también eres una candidata? – Pregunto Gohan mientras veía a Emilia.

-Si – Dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Según lo que me contó Reinhard-san tu tienes un benefactor, ¿No? – Pregunto el peli negro.

-Si, su nombre es Rosswall L. Mathers – Dijo Emilia.

-¿Y crees que nos pueda ayudar? – Pregunto Gohan sonriéndole nerviosamente, el no era aprovechado, pero viendo que casi lo obligaron a aceptar el puesto de caballero no tiene opción.

-No lo sé, debemos preguntarle – Dijo Emilia nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, ¿ Tu que dices Felt? – Pregunto Rom.

-Por mi esta bien – Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

-Jejejeje – Dijo nerviosamente Gohan.

-"Debo investigar qué pasó con Buu y ver si hay una manera de volver" – Pensó el saiyajin.

 **Fin del primer capítulo**


End file.
